Stay With Me
by Desnii
Summary: HUNKAI•CHANKAI•CHANBAEK KimKai GS! Kai hanya tinggal bersama buah hatinya di apartemen Gangnam Seoul. Walaupun Kai tidak bekerja uang selalu ada setiap harinya yang diberi oleh Seorang Ayah sibuah hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunkai**

 **Chankai**

 **Chanbaek**

 **"StayWithMe"**

 **Chapter 1**

05:00 PM Seoul.

"Bagaimana ini hun? kan aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak melakukan nya... Kita bisa bukan melakukan nya setelah nikah?!" Ucap Kai yang sedang frustasi,ia terus mondar mandir dihadapan Sehun yang sedang mengancing bajunya ,Sehun sama sekali tak menggubrisnya

"Sehun!! Dengarkan aku!" Kai menghampiri Sehun dan berjongkok didepanya

"bagaimana jika eomma tau hun,Secepatnya kau harus menikahi ku" Ucap Kai memohon sambil menguncangkan paha Sehun. Sehun menatap datar wajah Kai yang kini sudah menitikkan airmatanya

"menikahimu?! Untuk apa aku menikahi gadis murahan seperti mu!" Bentak Sehun membuat Kai tersontak kaget dengan ucapan Sehun

"Gadis murahan kau bilang?! Bukan kah kau menyukai ku kan,Kau yang tergila gila padaku,Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan cinta padaku ,tapi aku tolak,karena aku ingin lihat perjuangan mu Hun! aku sampai menolak semua namja yang mendekati ku demi kau Oh Sehun! Susah bukan untuk mendapatkan ku?!! dan sekarang kau mengatai ku gadis murahan!! Dimana otakmu! Hahh!"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak omong!" ucap Sehun,Sehun lalu berdiri menuju pintu "Kau bunuh saja anak itu Kai...Karena aku tidak akan menikahimu!"

"Hun...Aku mohon,Nikahilah aku saja dulu.. jika anak ini sudah lahir kau boleh menceraikan ku ,Aku tidak ingin membunuh anak ini,Aku mohon Sehun" Ucap Kai sangat lirih, airmata nya tak henti hentinya mengalir deras dipipinya

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membunuh anak itu ,Yasudah! bukan urusan ku,kau urus saja sendiri anak itu sampai besar!!" Sehun keluar dan membanting pintu cukup keras

 _kau harus menikahi ku Sehun... ini semua adalah tanggung jawab mu,walaupun aku menyesalinya tapi aku ingin kehadiran anak kita Hun. Aku mencintaimu..._

 **~Skip.**

 **Kai Pov**

Sehun sudah hilang kabar selama 4 bulan... Aku berusaha terus mencari keberadaan Sehun,tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang memberi tau ku,dan itu benar benar membuat ku kecewa, sedih, dan frustasi. Bahkan pernah aku keMansion keluarga Oh tapi tidak ada siapapun. Aku harus benar benar merawat kandungan ku Sendirian , benar benar banyak keinginan disaat hamil begini,dan syukurnya aku tidak pernah merasa kerepotan jika ingin sesuatu. Aku tinggal disebuah apartemen yang terletak diGangnam,Hidup sendiri dan telah diusir dari keluarga Kim,Ayah dan ibu ku tidak menganggap Aku lagi sebagai anaknya. Dengan bakat menggambar yang ada ,aku memanfaatkan nya dan kini aku menjadi seorang desainer muda. dengan Modal dari uang tabungan ku yang lalu itu sangat membantuku.

keseharian ku hanya diapartemen,keluar pun biasanya jika ingin sesuatu yang tidak ada,Usia kandungan ku sudah 5 bulan,tentu saja aku sangat menjaga nya dan menjaga pola makan ku. saat ini Aku sedang membaca sebuah majalah diSofa..tiba tiba sahabatku yang satu tinggal bersamaku datang duduk didepanku,ia bernama baekhyun

 **Kai pov end~**

"Lihat ini" Ucap baekhyun sambil menyodorkan ponselnya didepan Kai

Kai memperhatikan layar ponsel yang ditunjukan oleh baekhyun

"Dari mana dia dapat nomer mu?!" Tanya Kai menyerngitkan alisnya bingung. Sebuah pesan dari Sehun yang menanyakan tentang dirinya

"Entahlah aku tidak tau,dia tidak cerita tentang hal itu padaku"

"Menyebalkan sekali namja itu! Tidak punya rasa tanggung jawab sama sekali!" Omel Kai yang berjalan menuju ke kamar

"Yakk ! Kai !! Dia ingin berbicara empat mata padamu" Kai yang baru saja memegang gagang pintu menoleh

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kai terlihat antusias ,Baekhyun mengangguk mantap meyakinkan Kai

"Cepatlah ganti bajumu,ayo kita temui dia sekarang" Perintah Baekhyun

"Okee.. tunggu sebentar" jawab Kai. Ia pun langsung masuk dan bersiap siap

"Omo kau cantik sekali Kai... Baby Haowen pasti bangga memiliki ibu yang cantik dan baik sepertimu" Puji Baekhyun sambil mengelus perut Kai yang buncit,Kai hanya nyengir

"Tentu saja baek,baby haowen pun pasti bangga memiliki aunty yang cantik dan baik seperti mu" Puji Kai membuat baekhyun terkekeh

"Oh ayolah baby cepatlah lahir ,Aku tidak sabar ingin menggendongmu,sayang sekali yaa Ayah mu Brengsek" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit kesal mengingat Ayah sibuah hati yang tidak bertanggung jawab

Kai yang mau bicara tidak jadi karena terintrupsi oleh seseorang yang memanggil nama baekhyun.

"Itu Sehun" Tunjuk Baekhyun mata kai pun mengikuti pandangan baekhyun

Namja itu tengah berdiri didepan body mobilnya..Ia memakai jas ,terlihat sangat rapi ,dan Tampan ,beda dari waktu masih bersama Kai.

"Apa dia benar benar melupakan mu?" Bisik baekhyun dengan pandangan tetap menatap Sehun

"Aku pikir iya" jawab Kai

Akhirnya Kai dan baekhyun menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau ingin kita bicara dimana?!" Ucap kai to the point,dia terlihat santai dan tidak canggung,tangan kanan nya terus memegang perutnya yang buncit

Sehun melihat sekilas perut Kai.

"Kita bicara saja dimobil"

"Aku bagaimana?" Tanya baekhyun terlihat bingung

"Kau pergi saja sanah!" Usir Sehun membuat baekhyun langsung memasang muka marah

"Baiklah!!" Baekhyun menghentakan kaki nya kesal dan langsung berlalu pergi.. kai hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah sahabat nya itu

Saat mereka sudah didalam mobil. Suasana memang hening. Tapi hanya sejenak hingga tidak lama akhirnya Sehun bicara

"Ternyata kau benar benar menjaga anak mu" Ucap Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Kai.. kai hanya mengangguk walaupun Sehun tak melihat kearahnya "Aku akan bertanggung jawab,tapi tidak menikahi mu! Melainkan hanya mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mu dan anak mu!" Ucap Sehun yang tidak mau mengakui anak mereka berdua

"Syukurlah kalau begitu... itu tidak buruk"

"Yahh kau benar...Aku hanya akan transfer kan uang setiap minggunya 100 juta"

Kai tetap tenang dan biasa aja...Bagi nya Sehun sekarang adalah Namja Tampan yang brengsek ,pecundang,dan bodoh!

"Baiklah itu bagus... Jadi aku tidak terlalu repot repot mencari uang!" balas Kai dengan Ketus

Plakk!

Sebuah pukulan yang mendarat ditangan Sehun yang memegang perutnya.. dan itu sontak membuat Sehun kaget

"Kau tidak pantas memegang nya!"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"kau bilang ini anak ku kan,bukan anak kita,jadi aku punya hak,siapa yang boleh memegangnya!"

"Baiklah" Jawab Sehun singkat

"yasudah nanti aku kirimkan nomer rekeningku" Sehun pun ngangguk setelah itu kai keluar dari mobil Sehun dan membantingnya cukup keras. Sehun hanya menggeleng kepala melihat Sikap Kai

 _Dasar yeoja keras kepala!_

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Stay With Me** "

 **Chapter 2**

"Apa yang dia katakan pada mu kai?" Baekhyun segera menghampiri Kai dan menuntun nya duduk di disofa,Kai menghela nafasnya dengan pelan lalu dia menceritakan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Baguslah,itu tidak buruk" Komentar baekhyun setelah mendengarkan yang barusan Kai katakan,kai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"tapi.. dia bekerja apa berani mentransfer kan uang untuk mu seminggu 100 jt? yaa Daebak!" ucap baekhyun yang heran dan penasaran dengan Oh Sehun

"ntahlah.. aku tidak perduli lagi dengan nya baek" Balas Kai sambil mengelus perutnya

"biarkan lah jika kau dibesarkan tanpa Daddy kandungmu,mommy akan selalu menjaga mu baby taeoh" Monolog kai,bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang tulus.

"Kai?" panggil baekhyun Kai menoleh menatap baekhyun

"Ada apa?" Tanya kai heran

"Kau menikah saja dengan Oppaku" Baekhyun tersenyum senang ,Kai yang tidak megerti alisnya bingung

"Oppamu?" tanya kai tidak mengerti ,baekhyun mengangguk

"iya Oppaku,dia sangat tampan dan baik hati aku yakin dia pasti menyukaimu Kai"

tiba tiba raut wajah Kai jadi sedih... dan itu membuat senyum baekhyun langsung ciut dan terlihat khawatir

"aku tidak memikirkan soal pernikahan baek,yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana aku bisa menjaga anakku sendiri tanpa seorang Ayah,menikah bukan suatu hal yang mudah ,menikah itu harus didasari rasa Cinta dan komitmen. Aku yang sudah mempunyai anak,mana mungkin ada yang mau denganku,bahkan anak yang aku kandung terjadi diluar nikah"

Mata Kai sudah merah dan tidak kuasa lg airmata kai perlahan jatuh membasahi tangan nyaa yang sedang memegang perutnya

"Tidak ada yang aku harapkan selain anakku ini,Aku hanya ingin ia tumbuh besar menjadi anak yang hebat dan bertanggung jawab,Jika Sehun belum menikah dengan yeoja lain aku tidak akan menikah,walaupun aku membencinya ,dalam hatiku masih tersimpan rasa Cinta untuknya baek" Ucap Kai dengan lirih ia menangis karena tidak sanggup lagi menanggung semuanya sendirian,airmata baekhyun perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya ,bagaimana pun Baekhyun sangat merasakan perasaan yang dialami oleh Kai.

"aku tidak punya siapa siapa lagi selain Anak ini,Orang tua ku sudah tidak menganggapku lagi sebagai anakknya...bahkan Sehun sangat membenciku,aku kehilangan orang yang aku sayang,aku kehilangan mereka semua,aku sudah puas merasakan semua pahitnya,tapi aku yakin bahwa kelak anakku nanti yang akan membahagiakan ku,yang akan selalu menemaniku,Menangis dan mengadu kan semua keluh kesahnya padaku,aku menunggu Baby Haowen hadir dalam hidupku Baek"

"aku menyayanginya"Lanjutnyaa dengan airmata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Baginya ketenangan yang ia miliki adalah Baby taeoh yang berada dalam kandungan nya

Baekhyun mengusap airmata Kai dengan lembut.

"Baiklah kai... Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah...Tapi aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan anakmu" Ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut lembut Kai.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum,baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum

"Sama sama Kai"Balas Baekhyun, Kai bangun dari duduknya

"baek aku ingin keluar sebentar yaa.." Ucap Kai

"Iya kai..gantilah pakainmu dulu yang lebih tebal,cuaca Seoul sedang salju kn jadi sangat dingin" Kai mengangguk mengerti

"yasudah,aku tinggal dulu yaa" Setelah baekhyun mengiyakan ,Kai masuk kekamar mengambil Jaket tebal dan setelah itu di Keluar menuju ke Studio butik nya diSeoul.

 **06:30 PM**

Kai masuk ke sebuah Bus yang mengantarkan nya kedaerah tempat studio butiknya berada...Seorang gadis SMA berambut blonde yang duduk disamping nya mengeluarkan Bungkusan Rokok dan mengambilnya satu batang dan kemudian menyalakannya.Semua orang yang ada disitu memperhatikan Gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"Janganlah merokok didalam bus ,Kau taukan ada larangan nya! Apalagi yeoja disebelah mu sedang hamil!" Tegur seorang Nenek yang duduk disebrang Gadis tersebut.. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas membuang rokok dan menginjaknya dengan kesal.

Nenek itu hanya tersenyum lega melihatnya walaupun terlihat jengel dengan Gadis SMA itu.

 _'KimYerim' sebut kai dalam hati saat melihat nama gadis itu diatas sakunya_

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Yeri dengan bingung dan mengikuti pandangan Kai,Kai langsung menggeleng dan mengeluarkan senyum manis nya

"Tidak ,aku hanya melihat nama mu,Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin mencari uang" Ucap Yeri sambil membalas senyum Kai

"Maafkan aku yang barusan merokok ,aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang hamil,abisnya kau sangat cantik dan tetap langsing,tidak terlihat seperti orang hamil" Ucap Yeri dengan polos,Kai terkekeh mendengarnya

"Tidak apa apa gadis cantik,Sekarang kn kau sudah tidak merokok" Jawab Kai "Oiya kau mau mencari uang? Malam malam begini? Memangnya kau bekerja dimana?" Tanya kai dengan beruntun gadis bernama yeri terlihat sedang memikirkan jawabannya

"iya,Aku bekerja disebuah Cafe 24 Jam diSeoul,dan aku Dapat sift malam" Ucap yeri berbohong

Kai yang tidak tau kalo Yeri itu berbohong hanya mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu Bus pun berhenti.

"Tempat tujuan ku sudah sampai,aku duluan yaa"Ucap Kai seraya bangun dari duduknya

"Iyaa.. Hati hati Eon" balas yeri

"iya terima kasih yeri" Ucap kai.

 **Sehun PO** **V**

Sehun memasuki sebuah Clubbing sendirian ,ia memakai kemeja hitam serta rambut hitam mengkilau nya tertata rapi

Semua pandangan yeoja menatap ke arah nya,CEO muda dan tampan itu mengambil tempat duduk disofa yang tersedia disitu,Setelah Sehun sudah memesan minuman,Yeri datang memakai pakaian sangat seksi ia mengenakan rok Mini,dan baju hotpants nya diatas pusar,benar benar Seksi dan cantik,ia pun duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Oppa aku butuh uang" Ucap yeri sambil meremas ujung kemeja Sehun

"Apa kau bilang?" Ucap Sehun pura pura tidak dengar

"AKU BUTUH UANG!" Jelas Yeri

"Bermainlah dengan ku Cantik" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Yeri dan kemudian memegang dagunya "Setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uang 10 jt" Lanjut Sehun membuat Yeri tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju

Bagi Yeri itu adalah suatu kebanggan yang luar biasa bisa bercinta dengan lelaki yang sangat tampan,apalagi mendapatkan uang.

Sehun meminum habis 1 gelas wine ditangannya,setelah menaruhnya ,Ia menarik Yeri dan berangkat menuju Hotel. Menghabiskan malam ini dengan bercinta bersama gadis SMA bernama Yeri yang ia kenal saat sebulan yang lalu.

Sepanjang jalan mereka bercanda,dan bergandeng dengan mesra.

 **09:00 PM Seoul,Korea Selatan**

Setelah pulang dari studio butiknya

Kai berjalan menuju restoran,Saking cantiknya dia sampai tidak terlihat bahwa ia tengah berbadan dua,Anak yang dikandung Kai terjadi diluar nikah,ia menyesali akan hal yang dia lakukan tapi dia tidak ingin anak yang dikandung nya meninggal,maka itulah Kai sangat menjaganya.

Seoul sedang musim salju makanya Kai memakai pakaian yang begitu tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuh nya.. tiba tiba sebuah mobil melaju pelan mengikuti langkahnya

"aishh! Chanyeol!" Kai berdecih saat melihat ternyata yang didalam nya adalah Chanyeol

"Masuklah aku akan mengantarkan mu" Kai menggeleng cepat mendengar tawaran Chanyeol dia terus melangkah tak berapa lama kemudian ia masuk ke sebuah restoran.

Kai makan beefsteak sangat lahap... Ntah karena lahap atau memang ia sedang ngidam beefsteak

Chanyeol langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk didepan Kai.. mata Kai mendelik tajam menatap Chanyeol

"Siapa kau?!"

"Yakk! Jahat sekali kau! Aku ini Park Chanyeol namja tampan yang menjadi sahabatmu!" ucap chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Kiri kai.

"aku tidak punya sahabat!" Ucap kai kesal "Sahabat ku telah meninggalkan ku setahun yang lalu! dan aku tidak punya sahabat sekarang!"

"Kai.. aku mohon kau jangan seperti itu,maafkan aku telah meninggalkan mu Kai,aku harus mengurus bisnis Appa ku Di jepang" Ucap Chanyeol penuh kasih sayang,dan mengelus tangan Kiri kai, Calon ibu itu hanya terdiam dengan pikiran yang amat kacau "Maafkan aku.. waktu itu aku ingin katakan padamu,tapi Appa ku melarang ku untuk menghubungimu,kau tau bukan Appa ku ti-"

"Iya aku tau yeol... Appa mu sampai kapan pun tidak akan menyukaiku!" timpal Kai membuat Chanyeol menggeleng Cepat

"bukan begitu kai ...Appa hanya mengetahui diri mu secara fisik.. tapi jika dia mengetahuinya secara mendalam seperti yang aku ketahui dia tidak akan membencimu"

"Sudah lahh yeol tidak perlu dibahas aku sudah tidak perduli lagi" Kai menghabiskan air mineralnya

"Kau masih mau kan kai menjadi sahabatku?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap

"Kau ingin menjadi sahabatku?" Tanya Kai sambil menyipitkan matanya ,Chanyeol mengangguk mantap

"haha.. mana mungkin kau ingin menjadi sahabatku, aku ini sudah menjadi calon ibu!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut

"Kau sudah menjadi calon ibu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti "Aku pasti salah dengarkan Kai"

"Tidak yeol ,aku sedang mengandung 5bulan" Ucap Kai

"Kau menikah dengan siapa? kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Kai" Ucap Chanyeol frustasi sampai mengacak rambutnya

"Aku belum menikah Yeol" Balas Kai membuat Chanyeol Tambah terkejut

"Lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"Cerita nya panjang yeol" Ucap Kai sambil mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibir nya sekilas "Ayo aku sudah selesai makannya,kau bayarkan ya makanan ku! Hukuman untukmu karena meninggalkan ku tanpa kabar !"

"Haha iya noona Kai yang cantik dan manis" Tawanya sambil memuji Kai ,kemudian Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan kiri kai dan menariknya pelan, Setelah membayar makanan nya Chanyeol membawa Kai.

Dan Chanyeol membawa laju mobilnya keMansionnya setelah disetujui oleh kai.

Beberapa menit kemudian ,Saat sesampainya di Mansion,Kai duduk diSofa mewah yang terletak ditengah ruangan. Chanyeol pun duduk disampingnya,tanpa basa basi lagi Kai menceritakan Semuanya tanpa ada yang disembunyikannya.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Kai menggeliat dan bergulat diatas Ranjang empuk yang megah dan mewah milik Chanyeol,Chanyeol menyuruh nya untuk menginap... Chanyeol tidur diKamar Utama dilantai 1 Sedangkan Kai tidur dikamar utama lantai 2 yang mana itu adalah kamar Chanyeol sendiri.

Kai pun bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dipinggir Ranjang.

 _Hoaamm..._

Kai menutup mulut nya yang menguap kemudian ia mengucek matanya pelan "Pantesan saja aku masih merasa ngantuk,ternyata baru jam setengah 6"

Mata Kai membulat terkejut saat melihat daster pink yang cantik menggantung dibelakang pintu,Kai pun berjalan menghampiri dan mengambil note yang tertempel dibaju itu.

 _Tinggalah bersama ku kai walau hanya sehari ..Pleasee,pakai lah baju ini Mommy taeoh yang manis dan Cantik;)_

Kai terkekeh membaca note dari Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh manis yeol,ternyata kau tidak berubah" Monolog Kai sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya

Kai segera beranjak mandi dan setelah itu memakai pakaian yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Kai menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju kedapur karena Aroma makanan yang berasal dari dapur menggoda Kai untuk menghampiri.

"Jadi kau yang masak" Ucap Kai tersenyum manis melihat Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memasak dan memakai celemek "Kau tampan sekali Tuan Chanyeol" puji kai sambil menghampiri Chanyeol ,Chanyeol terdiam dengan pandangan tidak percaya saat berhenti melihat Kai yang memakai daster cantik yang ia berikan

"yak daebak.. Kau sangat cantik Kai" Puji Chanyeol,Kai tersenyum mendengarnya,tangan Chanyeol tiba tiba menyentuh perut Kai yang buncit dan sedikit menundukan badannya,dan sontak membuat Kai membulatkan matanya "Mommy Haowen cantik dan manis sekali"

Kai sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Chanyeol. ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengelus perutnya yang buncit itu..Dan tanpa disadari Kai mengelus rambut belakang Chanyeol

"Lanjutkan yeol masaknya... Baby Haowen sangat lapar" Keluh Kai sambil memanyunkan bibirnya,Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun menjadi gemas dan langsung mencium pipi kiri Kai

 **BRAKKK!!** Chanyeol dan Kai sama sama terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara

"Shixun/Sehun?" Ucap Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan

 _Kenapa dia datang tidak memberitahuku-Chanyeol_

 _Kenapa dia ada disini?-Kai_

 **T** **o Be Continue...**

 **Terima Kasih yang sudah membaca dan sudah kasih komentarnya;)***


	3. Chapter 3

"Shixun/Sehun?" Ucap Chanyeol dan Kai secara bersamaan

Sehun terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi... dan lebih terkejutnya lagi ia melihat Kai lah yang dicium Chanyeol,ya dia liat jelas dari awal Chanyeol mengelus perut Kai dan Kai membiarkan itu..Justru kai malah mengelus belakang kepala Chanyeol dan chanyeol mencium pipinya Kai

"Kenapa kau datang tiba tiba?" Tanya Chanyeol mengintrupsinya.. Kemudian Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun tangan nya menggandeng Kai.. terpaksa Kai mengikuti langkahnya

Sehun pun terbuyar dari pikiran nya.. ia segera mengambil buku yang terjatuh tadi.

"Maafkan aku yeol,Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" Buku dan beberapa lembar kerja yang ada ditangan nya diberikan ke Chanyeol.. Chanyeol membuka buku tersebut sedangkan Sehun,ia menatap Kai dari atas sampai bawah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sehun,yang jelas iya menatap datar diri Kai.

Kai yang tidak tau apa apa hanya diam dan berusaha tenang.

"Oiya!" Chanyeol mempikirkan sesuatu,dan itu membuat Kai dan Sehun langsung menatapnya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun singkat,Chanyeol menatap Kai

"Kau mengenalnya Kai ? Kau tadi menyebut namanya bukan?" Kai yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.. Sekilas memandang Sehun

"KAI?!" Panggil Chanyeol membuat Lamunan Kai terbuyar dan kini memandang Chanyeol

"Ahh-emhh aku,aku tidak mengenalnya yeol"

"Tunggu"Sergah Chanyeol ia sedang berusaha memikirkan sesuatu,Sehun ,Ya aku mengingatnya! ,aku mengingat nama itu yang diceritakan oleh Kai semalam, bukankah nama namja itu yang menghamili Kai? Chanyeol memandang keduanya penuh tanda tanya,Sehun pun hanya diam, wajah datar dingin nya itu terlihat santai dimata Kai "Kau mengenalnya kan Kai,apa dia yang menghamili mu?"

Dengan cepat kai langsung menggeleng

"Bukan dia yeol, aku tidak mengenalnya... Wajah nya sekilas mirip dengan Sehun itu,aku sudah bilang bukan bahwa Sehun yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu telah pergi meninggalkan ku dan dia telah jauh" Ucap Kai berbohong.. jelas saja ia berbohong, ia takut Chanyeol marah dan keributan terjadi antara mereka bukan waktu yang pas untuk mengatakan sebenarnya.. dengan ucapan itu pun Kai berusaha menyidir Sehun yang terdiam memandang nya.. Hanya saja Kai ingin Sehun menyadari akan sikap nya yang tidak bertanggung jawab

"Hyung... aku harus pergi dulu" Pamit Sehun untuk menghindari mereka berdua ,Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kepala ku pusing Hyung,aku sedang tidak enak badan ,ku rasa aku tidak bekerja hari ini"

"Baiklah,kau istirahat saja" Sehun hanya mengangguk setelah melihat Kai sekilas ia pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang terdiam memandangnya

Sehun melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju apartemennya.. ia jadi terpikir oleh bayangan bayangan saat dimana Chanyeol mengelus lembut perut Kai.. dan mencium pipi kiri Kai,melihat kemesraan yang diberikan Chanyeol membuat Kai tersenyum senang... Wajah Kai berseri seolah olah dimata Sehun Kai telah menemukan titik kebahagiaannya.. Ada rasa yang menjanggal dihati Sehun melihat itu semua.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya disebuah jalan yang sepi.. ia mencoba memikirkan Sesuatu dan menenangkan pikirannya

Kenapa hatiku sakit Kai,aku cemburu padamu! .kau tau sendiri bukan Baby yang kau kandung adalah anakku,kenapa kau membiarkan namja lain menyentuhnya!! Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan mu lagi sebelum Namja lain merebutmu Kai! Aku ingin kembali padamu! Aku ingin kau mengakui ku! Apapun caranya aku akan mendapatkanmu!'

~~~

 ** _Chankai pov_**

 ** _11:30 AM_**

Kai menghampiri Chanyeol yang berada disofa dan duduk disebelahnya,tangan kiri Kai mencubit pipinya Chanyeol

"Chanyeol... ayo antarkan aku ke Apartemen" Ucap Kai,Chanyeol yg sedang fokus nonton Tv jadi terganggu oleh Kai

"Kau mau apa ke Apartemen Kai?. tinggalah disini"

"Ahh aku mau keApartemen Yeol" rengek Kai sambil melepas cubitan nya

"Tidak,aku tidak akan mengantarkan mu kalau tidak ada hal yang penting" Ucap Chanyeol tetap fokus menonton tv, Kai memanyunkan bibirnya kesal,Chanyeol memang tau saja kalau dia memang tidak ada kepentingan ingin keApartemen kemudian ia mengelus perutnya dan ia merasa lapar

"Kalau begitu aku ingin makan,Baby haowen lapar yeol" Mendengar kata baby Haowen Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan memegang kedua tangan Kai

"Kajja kita makan,kau mau apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan dan mengelus rambut lembut Kai , Kai langsung sumringah melihat sikap Chanyeol

"Aku mau Kimbap,Kimchi,Bulgogi,Miyeok Guk,Bungeoppang,dan aku mau Eskrim" Ucap Kai dengan seringai nyaa

"Yak kau rakus sekali!" Protes Chanyeol membuat Kai terkekeh melihat wajah imut Chanyeol yang marah ,walaupun hanya pura pura

"Hehe.. Bukan aku yang mau yeol ... tapi baby Haowen" Tunjuk kai dengan mengelus perutnya

"Baiklah ayo kita makan" balas Chanyeol ,kemudian Kai dan Chanyeol berangkat kerestoran mewah yang menyediakan banyak makanan.

Saat makanan yang dipesan sudah datang,Kai terlebih dahulu makan bulgogi ,ia memakan sangat lahap,Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat Kai sangat menikmati makanannya

Tapi tiba tiba..

 ** _Cling!_**

Chanyeol membuka hp nya,Kai menghentikan makan nya dan menatap Chanyeol antusias

"Kai.. sepertinya aku harus pergi,maafkan aku Kai" Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai sambil memegang ujung kemeja Chanyeol,ia tidak ingin makan sendirian,Kai memanyunkan bibirnya

Chanyeol pun memegang tangannya,dan tersenyum tampan

"Maafkan aku Kai...Seorang presdir Pemilik hotel dijepang datang dan ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaanku" Kai pun melepaskan tangannya

"Hmm begitu yaa?" Ucap Kai terlihat sedih ,Chanyeol mengangguk

"Baiklah ,hati hati yaa.. Kau yang membayarkan ini semua kn?!"

"Tentu saja,nanti aku akan menghubungi teman ku untuk menemanimu Kai" Kai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu yaa" pamit Chanyeol sambil sekilas mengusap puncak kepala Kai

"Iya" jawab kai singkat sambil tersenyum setelah itu Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan nya,dan kai melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Kai menarik nafas pelan dengan mata terpejam setelah itu menghempaskan nya dengan tenang ,sambil memegang perutnya

"Hmm,akhirnya selesai juga Mommy makannya" Monolog Kai.

Setelah dirasa nyaman ia membuka matanya,dan ia terkejut saat melihat Sehun berada didepan nya

"Ada apa kau kesini?!" Protes Kai matanya menatap tajam Sehun

"Aku hanya disuruh mengantarkan mu pulang Kai! Bukan maksud apa apa!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?!" Tanya Kai yang menyerngitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Chanyeol" jawab Sehun singkat wajah dingin dan cueknya itu membuat Kaii kesal

"Yasudah,antarkan aku pulang ke Apartemen! Dan kau belum transfer kan uang padaku yaa?!" Tanya Kai dan sedikit protes

"Iya, oiya Kai satu hal aku lupa katakan padamu" Ucap Sehun yang menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat kai kesal

"Apa? Katakanlah cepat!"

"Aku mulai transfer kn uang padamu saat usia hamilmu sudah 9 bulan,untuk saat ini kau cari saja uang sendiri" Ucap sehun ,Kai langsung bangun dari duduknya

"Baiklah ,Terserah kau saja,jika kau tidak ingin transfer kan uang pun itu tidak penting,aku bisa mencari uang sendiri,aku wanita yang mandiri!" Ungkap Kai lalu ia mengambil tas nya dan pergi

"Kai" Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Kai,membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya.. Sehun pun bangun dari duduknyaa dan kini ia memegang penuh jemari kai ,Kai terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Sehun,kemudian dengan santai Sehun menarik Kai dan membawanya keluar

"Sehun... bisa kah kau melepaskan tanganmu" pinta Kai dengan memanyunkan bibirnya, sehun menoleh menatapnya

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku malu hun... orang orang melihat ke arah kita,nanti orang mengira aku telah selingkuh,Karena demi menutupi statusku aku memakai cincin pernikahan ini"

Kai menunjukan cincin itu didepan wajah Sehun, hati Sehun langsung tersayat mengetahui nasib Kai,tapi kemudian Sehun menunjukkan Senyum nya yang tampan.

"Tidak usah khawatir kai" Sehun melepas genggaman nya dan mengambil sesuatu disaku celana nyaa "Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi suamimu" Kai hanya diam terkejut melihat sikap Sehun ia mengambil cincin dijari manisnya dan saling menukar cincin

"Orang pasti mengira kita suami istri bukan"

"Bukan" jawab Kai cepat ,Sehun langsung menggenggam kedua tangan kai

"Tapi aku akan menjadi suamimu Kai"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi istri mu Tuan Oh!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau hanya pantas menjadi daddy Haowen bukan menjadi Suamiku,Cukuplah jadi Dad yang baik buat Haowen" Ucap Kai jujur apa adanya.

"Aku tidak ingin seseorang membebankan hidupku,dengan sendiri aku bisa menjadi lebih baik,aku merasakan itu karena Kau pernah meninggalkan ku! keluarga melupakan ku,dari situ aku belajar sabar...dan lama kelamaan aku terbiasa sendiri"

Sehun hanya terdiam mencoba memahami apa yang barusan Kai katakan.. wajah Kai menunjukkan keseriusan dan itu membuat Sehun merasa tidak yakin Kai ingin kembali bersamanya.

Kai melepaskan tangan Sehun.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Tuan Oh,aku bisa naik taksi,kau tidak usah mengantarkan ku" lalu Kai menarik cincin dijemarinya ,dan membuka telapak tangan Sehun "Ini !!aku tidak butuh ikatan palsu ini Tuan Oh,yang aku butuhkan hanyalah kau sadar diri akan statusmu bersamaku! Kau bukanlah siapa siapa ku,kau hanya daddy dari Haowen,tidak lebih" Setelah berkata seperti itu Kai melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan menghentikan sebuah Taksi.

Tidak lama Sehun pun pergi menuju mobilnya.. ada rasa kecewa dan menyesal.

ia genggam cincin yang diberikan Kai dengan erat.. dan melihat jemari yang memakai cincin punya Kai.

'Aku tidak akan menyerah Kai' monolog Sehun setalah itu ia melajukan mobilnya dan berinsiatif keApartement.

skip

"Baek ,aku sangat ingin eskrim,tadi aku lupa membelinya" keluh Kai menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang makan dimeja makan

"Dikulkas ada Kai" Jawab Baekhyun sambil makan,Kai pun duduk didepannya

"Tidak ada,aku baru saja melihat tapi sudah habis Baek"

 ** _Ting tongg_**

Bel apartement berbunyi Kai dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan kemudian saling pandang

"Siapa yang datang?" Tanya Kai menyerngitkan alisnya

"Entahlah,aku tidak tau"

 ** _Ting tongg_** ,bel itu berbunyi lagi

"Kau saja yang buka.. makanku belum selesai Kai" Kai pun mengangguk setelah itu membukakan pintu itu

"Sehun?!!" Kai menyerngitkan alisnya bingung,yang disebut namanya Tersenyum manis,pandangan Kai Kekantong plastik besar yang dibawa Sehun "Apa yang kau bawa Hun?" Sehun mengangkat kantong besarnya menunjukkan didepan Kai

"Aku membawa banyak makanan untukmu"

"Masuklah" Ucap Kai tersenyum senang,Sehun pun masuk

"Kau senang sekali" Ucap Sehun terheran

"Haowen ingin jajan Hun dari tadi.. kau membawa eskrim?" Sehun mengangguk

"Syukurlah,sekarang terkabul lagi apa yang Haowen mau" Monolog Kai sambil mengelus perutnya,Sehun memperhatikan Kai

"Ada apa hun?"

"Bolehkah aku mengelusnya? Aku kan daddy nya" Ucap Sehun ,Kai mengangguk stelah itu mengambil kantong yang berisi makanan ditangan Sehun

Sehun mengelus nya dengan penuh kehatihatian.. setelah beberapa menit kemudian

"Dad... sudah lah mengelus akunya,kasian mommy ku ingin makan eskrim" Ucap Kai sambil terkekeh "hehe.. Sudah belum Hun? Baby haowen protes" Sehun pun menghentingkan mengelus perutnya

"Sejak kapan kau tiba tiba manis begitu?!" Sindir baekhyun yang tiba tiba datang dan kemudian duduk disofa

"Sudahlah baek! Kau diam saja" protes Sehun setelah itu mengandeng Kai menuju meja makan,Baekhyun tak menjawab ia menyalakan televisinya

Kai duduk disebelah Sehun.. Mereka duduk saling menghadap.. Sehun pun mengambil eskrim setelah dibuka bungkusnya ia memeberikan nya pada Kai dan diterima dengan senyum senang. Kai menjilati eskrim nya penuh nikmat sampai sampai belepotan disekitar mulutnya.

Sehun mengangkat tangan nya dan menghapus yang terdapat lelehan eskrim dimulut Kai dengan jempolnya.

"Hm.. pelan pelan Mommy Haowen,tidak akan ada yang minta" Kai membalas dengan tersenyum sambil terus melanjuti makan eskrimnya.

"Kai?" Panggil Sehun pelan

"Hmm" yang dipanggil hanya berdehem setelah selesai makan eskrimnya memegang tangan kiri kai "Ada apa?" Tanya kai bingung

"Aku mencintaimu Kai,dan aku ingin menikahimu"Ucap sehun dengan serius

menikahimu?! Untuk apa aku menikahi gadis murahan seperti mu!" Ucapan itu,tiba tiba saja teringat oleh Kai, Ya.. kai sampai saat ini masih mengingatnya,sangat mengingatnya.. kata kata itu walaupun hanyalah singkat tapi membuat luka banyak dihati Kai,sakit hati yang ia rasakan harus ia pendam dalam hatinya. Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menikahinya ,apalagi ia sebut Kai adalah gadis murahan.. dimana sebenarnya letak hati Seorang Tuan Oh Sehun?!.

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun sekarang membuat Kai tidak percaya.

Kai dengan pelan melepaskan tangan kirinya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Sehun... Tidaklah mudah bagiku untuk mencintaimu lagi" Ucap Kai dengan jujur

"Aku akan memberi mu waktu"

"Tidak perlu Sehun.. aku tidak butuh waktu lagi darimu,tidak ada waktu untuk mencoba mencintaimu lagi! Sudah kubilang bukan kau hanyalah Dad haowen,tidak lebih!" Jawab Kai dengan cepat

"Tapi kau ingin menikahkan dengan ku?"

"Ckk! Menikah? Jangan main main Hun... dulu aku memintamu untuk menikahiku KAU KEMANA?!!"

"Heii jangan bertengkar disini,berisik!"

"DIAM BAEK/DIAM BAEK!!" Protes Sehun dan Kai bersamaan

"Ne arraseo!!!" Jawab Baek kesal sambil mengencangkan volume tv nya

"Maafkan aku ngebentak kau Hun...dan sekali lagi Maaf,aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu,karena aku tidak mencintaimu lagi"

"Ya aku tau,Kalau gitu permisi" Sehun bangun dari duduknya "Aku pergi dulu" Sehun kesal dengan jawaban yang ia terima dari Kai.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu adalah jawaban yg jujur apa adanya dari Kai.

Kai hanya menatap kosong kepergian Sehun.

Tanpa kau beri waktu pun ,aku sudah mulai mencoba mencintai mu Hun,hanya saja aku mengatakan itu aku ingin liat perjuanganmu,Kau berjuang untuk mendapatkan ku ataukah menyerah'batin kai

 ** _Bersambung..._** ** _yang mau kenal dan Chat'n sama aku invite aja pin aku_** ** _DA286BDD :v_** ** _atau WA aku nihh 083815615403 :)_** ** _Thankyou* uhh koment kalian emng bikin gemes dan semangat :v_**


End file.
